the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Helya Goodbrother
Helya Goodbrother is head of House Goodbrother and the current Lady of Hammerhorn. Biography Born the first daughter of Lord Wolfgar Goodbrother and his wife, Victaria Harlaw, Helya was the unfortunate one to inherit the grand island. After her came three sisters, who proved that they would only be good for marriages that would sew Goodbrother into unity with other houses. It was no secret that Wolfgar lusted for sons and his disappointment was not hidden from Helya. She was taught, beaten, and molded into - if she was actually a man - what an ironborn lord should be. From an early age she was sent to the docks, working from scrubbing the decks covered in blood, up until she was ready to sail. Befores he could own her own ship, she needed to know every job aboard a vessel and perform each task with perfection. Needless to say, it took her a long time to actually sail. Lordly duties were not the only concern of Helya. With cousins showing their gull and trying to take over Great Wyk, since the heir was in fact a girl. Many a time would Helya have to prove herself to these boys and men, fighting for what was hers. Her skills in weaponry came in the form of a bardiche, a weapon chosen specifically for her by her father. Lord Wolfgar tended to control every part of the girl’s life, and from the age that her tongue began to sharpen, Wolfgar beat every part out of her silver tongue. Helya was quiet from that point on, never really expressing her opinions and only speaking and grunts, mumbles and huffs. To escape her father’s lessons, she found herself taking ships and sailing. She never had a location in mind, the woman just sailing in one direction until deeming herself far enough. With this, she learned how to sail through storm, through rocky wave, through whatever the Storm God threw at her. Around the Islands, she learned to navigate around jagged rocks that stuck out of the water like a God’s fingers. It was at sea where she truly felt like she was home, but when her father left on his own raid, it was Helya that was put in charge much to her chagrin. When the ironborn were to take Oldtown, Helya was one of the first to arrive. She lived for the battle and lived for the blood, showing to be a tough contender when it came to fighting. During battle, she painted her face with a dying man’s blood and the usually silent woman broke out in a fit of frenzied yelling. This was a side of Helya never shown, and even her crew felt fear. Even after being knocked around and eventually stabbed, Helya kept going up until the crew of the His Watery Hulls dragged her away to get bandaged up. It was the first time that the rush had gone through her in that manner, and it became a high to her - fighting until her opponents were one with the earth. Another thing forced upon her was a marriage to a strong man, one that would help her control the largest island. Of course, Wolfgar had someone in mind for that, and when Helya went to introduce herself - Ravos Drumm was not pleased. He denied the proposal and scorned the Goodbrother woman, especially later when he came back with his own salt wife. Helya put a marriage on hold then, embarrassed that the one thing she should have excelled at, she failed miserably. In a spur of the moment decision, Helya travels to Oldtown again and seeks Ravos Drumm’s twin brother, Wex. Wex was in the process of becoming a maester until the Goodbrother kidnapped him as he was walking the streets one night. Helya threw him onto her ship and quickly set off towards home before she could change her mind and before anyone found out what happened. When Wex came to, she forced his hand and married him in an impromptu ceremony aboard the Hulls. In the year 386AC, Wolfgar Goodbrother was taken to His Water Halls after a brief wrestle with illness. Rather than dying as he said all Ironborn should, with a blade in one hand and plunder in the other, he died instead in bed. He was covered in sores and his skin had become splotchy, and he was always complaining about being too hot - even when exposed to the frigid night air. In this sorry state, Lord Wolfgar passed on. Helya Goodbrother would not go out the same way. She would die a hero. She swore it on her father’s name. Fortunately, Helya was off fighting with the ironborn at the Skirmishes of the Shields. In 389AC, she was forced to sit out of raids. Helya Goodbrother became pregnant with child and remained at Great Wyk the whole duration. At that time, she sailed where she could and fought in the yards until she was demanded to stay in bed. In the end of 389, she gave birth to twins - Ingrid and Ivar Goodbrother, the pair taking their mother’s name. She remained at home through the year 390AC, until the call of the Greyjoy had summoned her to head to King’s Landing. Timeline 364AC: Born the first child to Wolfgar Goodbrother and Victaria Harlaw. 367AC: Gwynesse is born. 370AC: Yasha is born. 374AC: Skadi is born. Helya began working near the docks, scrubbing the ships. 375AC: Helya begins to learn the different roles on a ship and begins her education on sailing. 378AC: Victaria Harlaw passes away. 383AC: Helya helps with the taking of Oldtown, proving to be a harbinger of death upon the water and land. Her days are filled with raiding the local lands with the ironborn. Her cousins of the cadet branches start testing their claim as heir, resulting Helya to start fighting for what is rightfully hers. 383AC: Helya’s marriage proposal is turned down by Ravos Drumm. 384AC: Helya begins to learn the waters around the Iron Islands and neighboring greenlands. She learns how to sail during storms and making it out intact and alive. 385AC - The Goodbrother’s raid upon Oldtown. Helya kidnaps Wex Drumm from the streets of Oldtown and forces him to marry her aboard her ship. 386AC - Wolfgar Goodbrother dies of the pox. Helya becomes Lady of Great Wyk. During his death, Helya is battling in the Skirmish of the Shields. 389AC: Gives birth to Ingred and Ivar. 390AC - Sets off with the Ironborn to King’s Landing. Family Tree Lord Wolfgar Goodbrother (330AC - 386AC) His Wife, Victaria Harlaw (335AC - 378AC) Their Children: Helya Goodbrother (364AC - Present.) Gwynesse Goodbrother (367AC - Present.) Yasha Goodbrother (360AC - Present.) Skadi Goodbrother (364AC - Present.) Supporting Characters * Gwynesse Goodbrother - Sister, (Archtype: Negotiator.) * Aeron Merlyn - Crewman, (Archtype: Reaver) * Theomore Pyke (Archtype; Warrior) * Skadi Goodbrother (Archtype: Warrior) * Osmund Pyke (Archtype, Warrior) Category:House Goodbrother Category:Ironborn